prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Romania
'Basics' Romania has 4 network operators: *'Orange' (France Télécom) *'Vodafone' *'Telekom' (formerly Cosmote) *'Digi Mobil' (by RCS-RDS) 2G is on 900 and 1800 Mhz, 3G on 900 and 2100 Mhz, 4G on 1800 Mhz 'Orange' Orange is market leader in Romania. It has the best coverage and speed in the country. In 2014 Orange covers 95% of the population by 3G and started 4G/LTE in 90 towns. It's open for prepaid on some tariffs without a surcharge. Coverage map http://www.orange.ro/acoperire/ 'Availability' Orange PrePay SIM cards are available at many newsstands or Orange shops (locator) for a small fee. Online a free SIM can be ordered to be sent to a Romanian postal address, Both ways, the SIM comes with 150 minutes of voice, unlimited domestic text and 50 MB of data preloaded. You can buy top up vouchers at their outlets, electronic top ups online require a Romanian credit card. 'Activation' Instead of using the preloaded starter pack, you can send a free SMS after activation contiining "CREDIT" to 321 to change the preload into a 5 EUR credit. This can be transformed into 1 GB data only (see below). 'Default data rate' Data outside of packages is 0.04 EUR per MB. 'Data feature packs' First send SMS to 321 with text "DATA" to activate data feature and the 1 GB. These three promoted monthly packs are offered: Speed in 3G+ is up to 21.6 Mbps, in 4G/LTE up to 150 Mbps where available. If extra data is needed within the month, another 500 MB can be activated, costing 2 EUR, as long as you have enough credit available. SMS to 321, text "2EUR". Overuse is charged with 0.02 EUR per MB during the running time of the package or the default data rate (above) outside. *Account information: USSD code *100# *Remaining credit and download quota: USSD code *133#, then you will receive SMS on remaining quota and validity period. 'Technical Settings' *To find out your own number, call 222 then follow prompt (English available) *APN: internet 'Vodafone ' Vodafone is the 2nd operator in the country. It has a good coverage on 3G with 90% of population covered. It started with 4G/LTE in some towns, but not available for prepaid yet. Vodafone coverage map 'Availiability' Their prepaid SIM card called Cartela Vodafone can be bought sometimes for free without credit or regulary for 6.20 EUR with 5 EUR credit at newsstands and Vodafone stores (locator). Top ups can be made with vouchers. Online Vodafone is the only operator in Romania who acceps international credit cards for top ups. The SIM is valid for few weeks after you have recharged it + 300 days passive. They also have a special option to extend the validity of your credit for €1 (you can use this when your account validity has expired and you have entered the passive phase of credit validity). 'Data feature packs' Internet can be added on these monthly packs: *100 MB - 2 EUR *250 MB - 4 EUR *500 MB - 6 EUR *1 GB - 8 EUR Speed is limited to 7.2 Mbps. Furthermore, they offer a daily pack (0-24 hrs on a calendar day) for 1 EUR containing 100 MB. Users report problems getting the daily rate booked on two consecutive days. To activate type *147# Overuse is charged with 0.20 EUR per MB. 'Data-only SIM' For laptops and modems, Vodafone sells their data only SIM called Cartela Internet Vodafone. It comes in two different forms: *sold only online: for 5 EUR: with 500 MB preloaded and 1 GB night traffic (0-7am) valid for 10 days. *sold in shops: for 1 EUR: with 150 MB preloaded valid for 3 days Following top ups can be made: This data card can be managed only online. For that you have to mak an account on Vodafone (available in English) too. 'Technical Settings' *for Cartela Vodafone: APN and Username: tobe.vodafone.ro - Password: vodafone *for Cartela Internet Vodafone: APN and Username: internet.vodafone.ro - Password: vodafone *Tethering is allowed and possible 'Telekom' (formerly Cosmote) Starting September 2014 Cosmote in Romania will be rebranded into Telekom. They only get rid of the green and bring in margenta, some new tariffs and opened 4G for prepaid. It's 3G network currently covers about 60% of the population. It has less coverage than Orange or Vodafone, so make a network check before buying. 4G/LTE has been started in the major towns and is now available on some prepaid rates: Telekom coverage map 'Availability' Their data- and text-only SIM for tablets and modems is called Internet per cartela. Its starter pack is available at Telekom stores, they call Magazin (store locator) where you can buy top up codes as well. Electronic top up by credit card requires a Romanian card. You have to load one of these packs right away: 'Data feature packs' These packs can be added online or by texting an empty SMS to the given number. Speed is up to 3G and 21.6 Mbps and 4G/LTE on some tariffs where available. When volume is used up, it will be reduced to 128 kbps. Packs renew automatically, if there is credit. The given startup price in Lei includes the respective package in Euro. Old Cosmote Internet Connect Free SIMs can still be used and loaded with the new Telekom packs. 'Technical Settings' *APN: broadband (only for this tariff on old Cosmote or new Telekom cards) 'Digi Mobil' Digi Mobil run by RCS-RDS of an local entrepreneur has the smallest network in Romania with the best rates. It only covers the major cities and roads by 3G. It has no 2G/GSM to fall back. Coverage Map In 2014 they signed a roaming agreement with Vodafone, which seems to be for contract costumers and limited data only. So make a network scan, if you want to use it. For travelling in the country, Orange or Vodafone may be the better choice. 'Availability' Their starter pack is sold in their stores and outlets (locator) and comes with a credit of 3 EUR. Their packs are only sold in their stores as well as their top ups. So other operators may be more convenient. 'Data Tariff' The only data tariff they offer is a unlimited monthly flat for 4.96 EUR valid for 30 days from activation. To activate send an empty SMS to 302 for free. It does not renew automatically. There seems no limit on data. Speed is a max of 7.2 Mbps. 'Technical Settings' *APN: internet Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Orange Category:Vodafone Category:Cosmote Category:DIGI